Trying to Survive
by RWBY-RedvBlue
Summary: Justinian is the stepson to Roman Torchwick and lived with him for most of his life so he grew into the life of crime. Now he gets put deep into Cinder's plan and can't escape the events about to unfold. The worst of all is not only does he have to deal with being a wanted man called Reaper but is trying to not get caught by Team RWBY and trying to have a normal romance with Neo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Kid on the Block

Roman stood in the hanger watching Emerald walk away with his favorite lighter in hand. Roman sighed and walked over to the map duck taped to a container. As he looked at the map some one walked up next to him. The man who stood next to Torchwick looked eighteen with long jet black hair. He wore a pair of all black sunglasses to conceal his identity. He was wearing a faded gray duster with a silver t-shirt underneath and a pair of black pants with black boots. On his back was a scythe with a solid gunmetal colored metal poll and a silver blade. On his right thigh was a plating that holstered a revolving barrel pistol. Torchwick looked at the man and chuckled a bit.

"You know you could be a little less sinister, right." Roman said.

"You know sinister in my thing." The teen said.

"So sorry you couldn't kill that traitor Tukson, my associate's associates got to him first."

"I don't care, what's next?"

"They would not tell me but we don't need dust anymore so tell the goons to stop but I do want you to get one last store's worth of dust just for good measure." Torchwick stated.

"Sounds like fun." The mysterious teen said as he left. He stopped and faced Torchwick. "Oh I think someone took this." He said as he threw Roman his lighter and left.

The man left the hanger and walked down the night street. The store that he had in mind was Dust to Dust and was the last untouched dust shop but was heading for Junior's Club to grab some goons. The teen walked into the club to see the henchmen fixing up the place after some one laid a beat down on Junior and the Twins. Junior walked up to meet the man.

"Well if it isn't the Reaper, nice to see you still need my help." Junior said sarcastically.

"Look Junior I need five men and this is the last time me or Torchwick will need them." Reaper said.

"Fine, Jo-anes get four other people and get over here!" Junior yelled to the large group of henchmen.

"Boss for the millionth time my name is Jones, Jones." A goon said.

"Shut up Jo-anes!" Another man said.

"It's pronounced Jones, its a common name!" Jones replied.

"Look does it matter how you pronounce your name, this man needs you now and not even I would hasten and delay his progress because I value my life." Junior told Jones.

Jones walked over to four different people who followed him. Then he lead the four over to Junior and Reaper.

"I need you five to help me rob one last store, Dust to Dust. Got it." Reaper stated.

The five goons nodded and the six walked out and headed for the dust shop. As they made their way on to the street that lead to the shop two police officers walked into the store. The robbers still continued to walk to the store. The goons entered first while Reaper waited outside. The two cops where looking at the crystals in the display case and the goons surrounded the lawmen. The two goons closest to the policemen hit them in the back of the neck causing them to fall over unconscious while to other three aimed their weapons at the shop owner. Shortly after the goons knocked out the lawmen Reaper walked in and walked up to the counter. He pulled out his pistol and held it waist level and aimed at the elderly shop-keep. The henchmen lowered their weapons and walked over to all the places dust was at and started to collect the dust.

"Looks like your having a hundred percent off deal, exclusive to me and my friends." Reaper joked.

"You-your that Reaper guy, you know the one that robbed my brother's store, The Dust of Time." The old man said.

"You know, now that you mention it, yeah I am." Reaper said.

"You know the police will get you eventually." The man stated.

"I have been robbing stores since I was fourteen and you people have only heard about me for a week...so...that won't happen." Reaper told the man.

The henchmen returned and put all of the dust in to some of the dust holding cases that where on a rack to be sold. The henchmen walked out with the cases and waited for Reaper.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." Reaper said as he turned around and left the store.

The group ran over to a nearby building and climbed the ladders until they got to the top. They waited on the top till a Bullhead piloted by Roman showed up and they all put the cases of dust on the vehicle. Reaper got on and closed the door on the henchmen stranding them then the Bullhead took off. Reaper walked in to the cockpit and sat in the copilot seat.

"Junior's going to be pissed at us for nine of his goons missing." Reaper said.

"Like he would try to do something against us." Roman replied.

"True, so where are we going?" Reaper asked.

"Well you have a meeting with Cinder and I have to go move our dust somewhere." Roman stated.

"What, where is this meeting at?" Reaper asked.

"Still at the hanger, the conference room." Torchwick stated.

The Bullhead landed in the hanger and the two walked out. Roman walked over to the White Fang members walking around and Reaper walked over to the conference room. He entered the room to see Mercury sitting on a counter, Emerald standing near Cinder who was sitting at a table and Neo who at a different table with her legs crossed and up on the table top.

"So...what's this about?" Reaper asked.

"Welcome to the circle." Mercury stated.

"Quiet." Cinder told Mercury. "I have a preposition for you, you stop working for Roman and you work with us and become part of our plan. Since your good at stealing things I need you to borrow something from someone."

"What?" Reaper asked.

"An Atlesian Paladin." Cinder stated.

"Wait, what!" Emerald yelled.

"Your joking right. I know I'm good at stealing shit but an Atlesian Paladin is out of my league." Reaper said. "Why do you need one anyway?"

"We need to keep the White Fang our friend so we hand them the Knight, they make their own and we have an army of our own." Mercury explained.

"Okay now can I know what the hell your planing?" Reaper inquired.

Cinder stood up and walked over to Reaper.

"Mercury, Emerald and I will go to Beacon disguised as students from Haven to study the biggest threat, the huntsmen, while you and Neo stay here and complete tasks for us and keep the White Fang with us." Cinder said as she placed her hand on Reaper's cheek and slowly slid her hand down.

"Alright, but this will be a miracle to pull off." Reaper said.

"Yeah sounds like you have a fun time ahead of you." Emerald said sarcastically.

The two thieves left the room followed by Neo. Cinder walked to the door but stopped and turned to Reaper.

"Don't mess this up...Justinian." Cinder stated.

"Only Roman knows my real name so how do you know it?" Reaper asked.

Cinder smirked and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>O.C. Character Information <strong>

**Name: Justinian Torchwick**

**Nickname: Reaper**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Half-Human (Father's side) Half-Fox Faunus (Mother's side) but has no visible Faunus aspects but does have heightened senses**

**Family: Real Father: Unknown **

**Step Father: Roman Torchwick **

**Mother: Gabriela Cereus (Deceased)**

**Affiliation: Cinder Fall and Roman Torchwick**

**Reference: 1) The Grim Reaper 2) Justinian The Great of Byzantine Empire**

**Weapons: Death, his scythe that is just a big scythe and Odium his pistol that is a pistol that has a revolving barrel that fires one of two types of ammo, the explosive shot that Melodic Cudgel fires or it shots Greek fire which is a bullet that contains a flammable liquid that catches fire when it impacts a surface. **

**Semblance: Paranoiac Insight-Justinian has the ability to see what an enemy is about to do next while in combat. This originated from his still lasting paranoia.**

**Back-story: When Justinian was 3 his mother divorced his father and took full custody of him. She remarried to Roman Torchwick and lived with him. Then when Justinian was fourteen his mom succumbed to a mutated strain of Mistralian Influenza. Roman and Justinian turned to a life of robbing stores for money to save her. A year later she died scarring both of them causing them to stay in the line of crime.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is it for chapter one. Oh and try to find the references to other RT stuff. (Hint: I deliberately put in two one is easy if you have ever seen Red Vs Blue and the other one is a little harder and is from the RoosterTeeth Animated Adventures.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Planing the Impossible and New Proplems

Reaper stood in the conference room with a board covered by a map of Vale. Also in the room was Neo and a few higher ranking White Fang officials who sat at a table in front of Reaper and the board. Over the map was the route the Atlesian military would use to bring in the Atlesian Knights and other military equipment.

"Look in order to face off against all of the kingdoms we need more that just dust and people, we need firepower." Reaper stated. "So whats going to happen is we are going to take an Atlesian Paladin. Me and my mutual partners will steal one, hand it over to you guys so you can make them and have a larger army. So the plan is my partner and I infiltrate their storage depot here at Fort Callahan, steal it by using some forged transfer papers and forged Identification Cards to take it without alerting the base and take it here to the ruins of Mount Glenn where we will stage our assault on Vale from. Any questions?"

"What if they won't allow you to take a Paladin or they aren't there yet?" On of the White Fang officials asked.

"They got to have blueprints somewhere if they want to keep their numbers of these things the same." Reaper stated. "Any other questions? No, well me and my partner need to get to planing so if you would excuse us."

The other men got up and left the room while Neo got up and walked over to the board and looked at it. Reaper walked next to her and also looked over his plan. He looked at Neo who had a quizzical look on her face.

"Yes this a good idea. You and I can easily steal this if we do thing correctly." Reaper replied.

Neo looked at Reaper with a now annoyed look.

"Don't look at me like that. I need someone who knows what they're doing. Plus Torchwick is too...well known for a mission like this." Reaper stated.

Neo then just looked at Reaper with an eyebrow raised.

"Look the plan is simple, we steal a couple of Atlesian military uniforms and pose as soldiers thanks to the forged military Ids, then steal a Paladin saying one of the other bases need one or take the blueprints of one and leave." Reaper explained.

The multicolored woman just continued to look at him.

"You know its easier to understand you if you speak rather than just giving me looks." Reaper stated.

Neo just shrugged. "Its easier to mess with people to not speak." Neo said.

"Really, you don't talk because you want to screw with people?" Reaper asked with his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Well it works doesn't it?" Neo stated with a grin.

Reaper sighed in frustration and left the room.

* * *

><p>Ruby came back from the library with her game board in hand. She entered the room to see her teammates gathered around each other looking at something playing on a scroll. They where watching the latest news report on a the most recent dust robbery. Ruby joined the her teammates in watching the news.<p>

"After several interrogations with the robbers convicted of robbing the dust shop, 'Dust to Dust' the four men said that The Reaper was the one who took off with the dust from the store. They also said that The Reaper and Roman Torchwick have been working together for sometime. Some people now fear that something other than rising dust prices could be heading to Vale." The news reporter said before Weiss closed her scroll.

"So Torchwick has friends." Yang stated.

"Yeah, I wonder how many others work with him." Ruby said.

"So should we add him to the list of people that we need to catch?" Blake asked.

"Of course we should but how do we find this guy?" Weiss asked.

"We just have to know where Torchwick is to find him." Yang stared.

* * *

><p>"Did you get them?" Reaper asked one of the White Fang members entering the hanger.<p>

The man handed Reaper a pair of Atlesian military clearance cards both forged with pictures and fake names for Reaper and Neo. Reaper handed the man several hundred Lien and headed over to the conference room. He entered the room and walked over to the table Neo was sitting at and handed her the forged clearance card.

"This is going to be too easy." Neo said as she stood up.

"Don't get over confident there is still the task of actually stealing a several ton piece of Atlesian military hardware." Reaper stated.

"It's not going to be that hard these guys misplaced one of their own airships before...remember." Neo countered.

"Yeah they did, but these guys really want the cutting edge tech to stay under their belt so they might have these thing under really tight watch." Reaper said stating the obvious.

"Yeah that's why we use some fake papers saying another base needs one so they just allow us to take one."

"Right, that's been the plan but right now we are starting to run low on time, the next major meeting is tomorrow night and they want us to present one of the Atlesian Paladins to them there." Reaper explained.

"What! Tomorrow?" Neo asked.

"Yes that's why we are leaving now." Reaper said as he walked out of the room followed by Neo.

The two walked over to a military flatbed truck that had recently been acquired. On the flat bed was two Atlesian military uniforms that was relinquished from the driver and the passenger. The two grabbed the uniforms and headed to separate rooms and changed into the uniforms. After a few minutes the two walked out and entered the vehicle. Reaper got in the driver seat due to Neo could not reach the pedals. The truck pulled out of the hanger and headed for Fort Callahan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The uniforms that Reaper and Neo are wearing are identical to the ones the** **Cross Continental Transit Tower guards where wearing. Also this would have came out on Christmas day but my plans got in the way so Merry late Christmas and Happy New Years.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Grand Heist

Reaper and Neo had been driving for nearly an hour before they arrived at Callahan Military base. They slowed down as they approached the entrance which was guarded by at least ten armed soldiers. Reaper pulled up next to the guard post and waited for a guard to wave them in. One of the soldiers approached the driver side of the vehicle.

"Identification cards?" The soldier asked.

Neo handed Reaper her ID and Reaper gave the guard his and Neo's ID. The guard looked them over for a second before handing them back to the duo.

"Your good." The soldier said as he waved the truck in.

Reaper drove in at a slow speed to avoid detection. Neo looked around as they drove searching for the Paladins. However there was only ten to fifteen Paladins on the base and they all where grouped together. Reaper looked at the forged transfer paper and saw that they weren't stealing one or two but stealing all. Reaper drove up to the depot where they had the Paladins stored. A few feet from the gate he stopped the truck.

"Neo go see if the have any blueprints we might need them too." Reaper said as the truck stopped.

Neo nodded and got out of the truck and headed to the main building. Reaper continued to the gate to enter the depot. As he got up to the gate he was stopped by some more military police. They asked for his ID and transfer papers which he handed them. They took it inside the booth near the gate and double checked it. After a minute passed only one guard walked out and handed Reaper his papers.

"Your good." The guard said before leaning in closer. "I hope my superiors in the White Fang like it." He whispered before backing up and waving the truck in.

Reaper drove in and parked in the loading area. A group of men walked over to him as well as the guard from the gate. They all gathered around Reaper in a half-circle.

"Start loading these on the truck." Reaper said pointing to all of the Atlesian Paladins.

Neo walked in tho the main building and looked around for the head engineer's office. She walked down hallway after hallway trying to find it. Eventually she found the office on the third floor of the next building. She grabbed the handle of the door and turned but to no avail, the door was locked. Neo took out two thin and small pieces of metal and inserted them into the keyhole. After spending a few seconds moving the pieces of metal around the door unlocked and she walked in and closed the door behind her. She went straight for the computer on the desk. Fortunately the computer was left on so Neo could access it. She browsed through the files on the computer for the blueprints. She found the file labeled blueprints and opened it to see a lot of different schematics. She placed a portable drive in the computer and started to download the entire file of blueprints. Neo waited for a while before the file finished downloading. She retrieved the drive from the computer and walked for the door. As she was about to open the door the door opened and Neo came face to face with what she guessed was the head engineer. The two stood looking at each other for a few seconds before Neo grabbed the man by the arm and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground out cold. Neo grabbed the unconscious man and dragged him into his office. As she set the man near his desk she grabbed his key and walked out. She locked the door behind her and walked back over to the depot where Reaper was at. She walked casually past the large number of base personal towards the gate leading to the depot. At the gate she looked in to the booth to see three guards lying on the floor dead. She entered the booth and exited it on the other side of the fence. She walked up to the truck she entered in and got in on the passenger side. Reaper was leaning on the driver side of the truck watching the final Paladin get loaded in.

"You know Neo you where right, this is too easy." Reaper told his partner.

Neo just smirked and remained quiet. The last Paladin was secured and ready to leave. Reaper got in the truck and started it up. The guard walked up and handed him a new transferal paper.

"This is from me saying Fort Castle needs the Paladins due to a defective order, its a bit more bulletproof." The guard said before heading back over to the booth and opening the gate.

Reaper drove the truck back to the first gate where he was again stopped. This time several guards came up to the truck. The rest stood back a few feet while one walked up to the driver side.

"That's a lot of firepower so I need to see some transferal papers." The guard said.

Reaper calmly handed the papers to the guard who ripped it up. The other guards aimed their guns at the cabin of the truck. Both Reaper and Neo where taken by surprise. However the guards with their weapons aimed at the truck redirected their weapons at the guard near the truck. The men fired at the other guard. Thankfully all of their weapons had silencers on them so they did not alert the base. One of the men from the group walked up to the truck on the driver side.

"We knew you guys could not pull this off with out a little inside help." the guard said as he picked up the pieces of paper.

The other men grabbed the dead man's body and carried it off to the bushes nearby. Then the man opened the gate and let the truck through. Reaper drove out of the base and back towards Vale. However they were not heading for Vale itself but a failed extension of Vale called Mount Glen. The drive was longer but no one expected them to head there.

After a hour or so they arrived in the ruins of the city. White fang members where everywhere moving stuff into the underground city of Mount Glen. Reaper and Neo got out and meet near the back of the flatbed. Roman walked from a group of White Fang soldiers and towards the two.

"Wow, I said grab one not all." Roman said.

"Well, one is going to be donated to the White Fang with the blueprints while we can keep the rest for ourselves." Reaper said.

Roman nodded and walked off. From another direction came Cinder who stopped next to Reaper.

"I know you must have taken more than just the Paladin blueprints." Cinder said to the two.

"Yes, I found an entire file on all of the military's tech and even including the Cross Continental Transmit Tower." Neo said as she handed Cinder the drive.

**Well there you go, a reasonable way how the got the Paladins and how Cinder knows how to hack the CCT. That's it for now but I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Troublemakers

**Hey guys I'm back and HOLY CRAP nineteen follows and thirteen favorites. I didn't think this story would grab this much attention. So before we begin first thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story and second the days of January 11th to January 13th I was sick with the flu and unable to write so I could not start on work this chapter. Again thank you for the support and enjoy.**

"So where the hell is this White Fang meeting taking place at?" Reaper asked as he walked over to Roman And Neo who where sitting at a table in the now empty hanger with two coffee mugs in hand.

"In the real shady side of downtown Vale." Roman explained.

Reaper sat down next to Neo and handed her one of the mugs of coffee.

"Because that's real fucking specific." Reaper stated aggravated.

"Those mutts won't tell me where this meeting is going down at because they have no idea where they can hide a giant robot at. I suggested they come here where we have the machine stored but they refused thinking it is some kind of ruse." Torchwick said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well where do they normally hold meetings at?" Reaper inquired.

"Some old factory on R&R Connection Road in downtown." Neo said after taking a sip of coffee and placing the mug on the table.

"I have an idea, if they don't want to arouse suspicion then we unveil the Paladin at their recruitment meetings." Reaper stated. "The police will just think its a regular meeting."

Roman sighed. "Your trying to make this more difficult, are you?" Roman said as he got up and left the room.

"Now the only problem we got is how are we going to move the Paladin to the other side of downtown." Reaper said as he scratched his head.

"Giant semi-truck." Neo replied.

"That actually might work." Reaper said before he got up and headed for the door. "I'm going to go find a semi-truck to borrow." Reaper said as he walked through the door.

Reaper walked down the street for a bit looking around for a semi to steal. After walking for thirty minutes he came across one parked in an ally. Reaper walked over to the truck and saw no one was in it. He looked at the side of the truck to see the Schnee Dust Company logo. Reaper walked over to the driver side and busted the window using the blade of his scythe. He unlocked the door and got in. He removed the panel under the steering column. Reaper took two of the exposed wire and tired them together. The truck' engine started up and Reaper drove out of the ally and back to the hanger. After a few minutes he arrived back at the hanger and pulled in backwards. A hand full of still lingering White Fang members walked up to the paladin and started to push it to the truck.

"Maybe we should not have the SDC logo on the side of it when we drive up to the meeting." Roman said as he walked up to the truck.

"Well then get some of these guys to paint over it. Anyways this would not look so suspicious to the police unlike an unmarked truck." Reaper stated as he got out of the truck and walked over to Roman.

"True but you have to give them a heads up." Torchwick said as he started to walk away.

"Who said that we where arriving before them." Reaper said causing Roman to stop and turn around. "We leave the second they finish putting the Paladin in the truck."

"Fine." Roman said as he walked back further into the hanger.

Once the Paladin was loaded into the truck Roman and Neo walked over to the truck and got in. Reaper was driving with Neo in the middle and Roman in the passenger seat. After a ten to fifteen minute drive they arrived at the abandoned factory and pulled the truck up to the back. The back doors opened and a handful of White Fang members walked out and started to grab the cables that where attached to the Paladin to pull it out. Once the got it out they used some of the moving equipment and moved the Paladin to the platform in a large room. Then the White Fang soldiers placed a giant tarp in front of the big machine so they could unveil it later. Roman walked up to Reaper and Neo who where both leaning against a wall.

"I need you two to stick around in case one of these animals decides they want the giant death machine." Roman explained and Neo nodded.

"Sure, but I think that we should get ready it is almost time for the meeting to start." Reaper said as he walked over to the right of the Paladin with Neo following.

Roman walked over behind the tarp next to the Paladin and waited. Within a minute White Fang members started to pour in as well as people who want to join the White Fang. They stood in two separate areas, White Fang soldiers on the left side of the room and the recruits on the right. From the left of the stage came a man in a White Fang uniform without sleeves and arms covered in tattoos. The man also had buzzed hair and looked to be about six ten. He walked in front of the tarp.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight allow me to introduce a very special comrade of our." The man said as Torchwick walked up from behind the tarp. "I can assure you he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long."

The crowd started to boo and get angry at Torchwick.

"Thank you, thank you. Please hold your applause." Torchwick said as he walked to the front of the stage.

"What's a human doing here?" Someone from the crowd yelled.

"I'm glad you asked deary, now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst. Case in point. So I can understand why you would like to see us all locked away or better yet killed. But before the claws come out I would like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. The government, the military and even the schools are all to blame for your rotten life. And they are all pests that need to be dealt with. Fortunately me and my partners are the best exterminators around. No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said then snapped his fingers signaling to drop the tarp.

The tarp feel exposing the Paladin that hid behind it.

"As some of you may have heard this here is Atlas's newest defense against all the scary things in the world and thanks to my employer and my partner we where able to snag a few before they hit the shelves. Now many of your brothers have moved to a new operation down in the southeast if you would like to stay in the city that's fine but if your truly ready to fight for what you believe in this is the arsenal I can provide you with. Any questions?" Roman explained.

The crowd just cheered in excitement.

"All new recruits please come forward." The White Fang man told the crowd.

Roman walked over to Neo and Reaper. Neo and Roman started to have a small conversation while Reaper stared at the crowd of recruits. His gaze stopped on a monkey Faunus in a white button up shirt and blue jeans and a cat Faunus in a white long sleeve shirt with arm wraps on and in black pants who where not moving.

Junior slammed his glass down on the counter in frustration.

"I don't know." Junior said to Yang who stood on the other side of the counter.

"How could you not know?" Yang asked getting aggravated.

"I haven't talked to him. I haven't seen him since the night you came here. He paid upfront, I lent him my men and none of them ever came back. Then Reaper, his partner came in a few days ago, took some more men and they never came back either." Junior explained.

"So where did they go." Neptune asked as he slammed his hand on the counter.

Junior stared at Neptune. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back. Who is this guy?" Junior asked as he pointed at Neptune.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't get what I want." Yang ordered.

"I told you everything Torchwick and Reaper hired my boys and I guess they wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to." Junior said as he yelled at his men.

"Alright then, who is Reaper?" Yang asked.

"One of Torchwick's partners. That guy is a mystery even to me. Every question I asked Torchwick about him was meet with silence. Also when Reaper hired my boys he said he and Torchwick no longer needed my men for their jobs." Junior told the two.

"Come on Neptune, we're done here." Yang said as she turned and left with Neptune.

The twins walked up to Junior. "Should we warn them that people are trying to find them?" Melanie asked.

"No, we aren't working together anymore." Junior stated.

Reaper continued to stare at the not moving pair. He now knew something was shady about the two because the score of other recruits walk past them and they still didn't move.

"Roman." Reaper said.

Roman looked at Reaper who still continued to stare at the two. Roman knew who they where and got angry. Both Roman and Reaper moved in on the two. The monkey Faunus waved at the advancing people. Reaper's semblance kicked in. He saw the cat Faunus was about to shoot the power breaker. Reaper reached for Odium and aimed it at the girl but as he leveled the gun at her she shot the breaker causing the whole room to go black. Roman ran for the Paladin to prevent the two from escaping. The two jumped through the window and ran to the city while Roman now in the Paladin crashed through the wall and chased after them. Reaper and Neo ran for a parked Roosevelt car **(The Achievement Hunter-mobile in GTA 5)**. Reaper got in the driver seat while Neo ran for the hanger. Reaper pealed out of the back lot and chased after the Paladin and the two fleeing spies. Reaper drove at a distance of thirty feet behind the Paladin. Reaper could see the two leap on to the freeway. Reaper looked in his rear-view mirror to see two people on a yellow motorcycle following him. Reaper continued to chase after the two running on foot. He drove through the light barrier and onto the freeway. He pressed a button on the dashboard causing missile to shoot out from the bottom of the car and at the two. The missiles impact the road sending three cars to go off the freeway. Reaper looked back to see the person on the back of the motorcycle had his weapon aimed at the car. He fired at Reaper and hit his back left side sending the car to swerve. Reaper fought to keep the car under control. He didn't see that the road up ahead was covered in ice sending his into a skid and fell landing driver side down. Reaper started to make his escape but was stopped. His left arm was caught between the dashboard and the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Reaper exclaimed as he tried to free his arm.

Reaper froze in fear when he smelled something burning. Then he started to desperately free his arm. He stopped when he noticed the passenger door swing open and Neo dropped down in. Neo grabbed the edge of the dashboard that pinned Reaper's arm to the door. The dashboard finally came loose and Reaper and Neo exited the car quickly. They ran to a safe distance near the deactivated light barrier. The two noticed that the Paladin had lost both arms and was frozen in place. Then a light circled into the machine sending the pieces and Roman flying. The two moved to right above where Roman was and jumped. Neo landed in front of Roman with her umbrella out which blocked the incoming blast while Reaper landed next to Torchwick with Death planted in the ground. Neo pulled her umbrella back revealing the two new arrivals.

"Ladies, Ice Queen." Roman addressed the four moving girls. "Always a pleasure, Neo if you would."

Neo lent forward with he umbrella over her right shoulder and her left arm extended back. The one in yellow charged at the three only to see them shatter. The group looked around and saw a Bullhead flying off with the three.

"Well that was a shit show." Reaper said as he walked to the passenger seat. "Pesky troublemakers." Reaper mumbled as he sat down.

The Bullhead landed back in the hanger and Reaper walk into the conference room. As he entered the room his scroll beeped. He opened it and a hologram of Cinder appeared.

"So how was the meeting?" Cinder asked.

"Eventful. A band of troublemakers made our plans fall to bits and pieces." Reaper replied.

"Let me guess four teenage girls in red, white, black and yellow." Cinder inquired.

"Yes."

"Well don't worry about them when phase three comes around they won't be a problem. Also I sent another person like me to advise you and your people what do to. His name is Ryan Haywood." Cinder said then broke into a smirk.

**This chapters finished. Before I go I want to ask a question: If I wrote a self-insertion story would you guys read it? Please leave a response weather by review or PM I don't care but I would like to here from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Thrown Deeper Down...

Reaper sat in the hanger's conference room at a table with a coffee mug on the table. He was waiting for Cinder's new partner Ryan to arrive to discuss what should happen in Phase Three of the master plan. Roman and Neo also waited in the room with Neo sitting next to Reaper and Roman was leaning against the wall near the other two. The door opened and two White Fang members and two other men walked in. One of the men was in a black leather jacket with the shoulders colored blue and light blue jeans. He had light brown hair and a similarly colored beard and mustache. The other man was a bull Faunus in a brown suit with dark brown hair. The two White Fang members closed the door and stood next to the door while the two guests walked over to the table Neo and Reaper sat at and sat in front of them.

"So I take it your Ryan." Reaper said to the man in the leather jacket.

"Yes I am, and this is my partner Edgar the Second." Ryan said gesturing to his partner.

"Filthy animal." Roman said under his breath.

"So what do you have in store for Phase Three?" Neo asked.

"Well since Cinder has been studying our greatest threat to our plans she has compiled a list of people who need to be weakened to give us an advantage. So what we do is once Roman's plan with the White Fang happens Cinder and her associates capture Roman and hand him to the Atlesian Military where he can initiate Cinder's virus which she would have uploaded to the CCT at Beacon by that time. The virus will infect every piece of tech in Vale including the new Atlesian Knights and Paladins as well as their airships. Reaper you take the White Fang and the newly acquired Atlesian and Valean tech and take over Beacon." Ryan explained.

"Wow, you and Cinder really have this planed out." Reaper said. "But what will you be doing?"

"Simple since I work in the Schnee Dust Company as a cover I'll capture the Schnee family which should cause Weiss and her team to choose between saving her family or staying and defending Beacon." Ryan added.

"For someone who I've never heard of before your clever." Roman stated.

"Remember the heist a few months ago that resulted in five of the criminals killed and the money never found. That was me, Ray and Michael killed Jack by accident then got shot by the police, Gavin also got killed by the police and I killed Geoff and took the money when we got away. I'm just that good that I don't get notoriety from it unlike you, you unprofessional loser." Ryan said as he looked at Roman.

Roman walked to Ryan with fists clenched but was stopped by Edgar who punched him in the gut. Reaper stood up and walked over to Roman and pulled him back a bit. Ryan chuckled at Roman as he was pulled back.

"So this will be a divide and conquer strategy then?" Reaper asked seeking clarification.

"Correct, you seem to have the brains between you and Roman." Ryan said as he got up and walked towards the door. Edgar got up and walked over to Roman and punched him in the gut again.

"Faunus have great hearing so I heard that 'filthy animal' comment." Edgar said then walked to the door where Ryan was waiting and they both left the room.

"I hate them." Roman said in a grunt. "I hate all of those mutts."

"Your an idiot." Reaper said as he again pulled Roman up.

**Sorry this one is really short but I could not think of anything else to add to this chapter. Also as you all may know by now Monty passed away February 2 2015 but what you don't know is that if it wasn't for him I would have never started writing and thus never shared what lies in my head with you. I will strive to be as creative as I can in his honor from now till forever. RWBY_RedvBue signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ...Down The Rabbit Hole

Reaper liked to sleep in late when ever he got the chance to. However where he slept was unconventional for him, Neo or Roman. Today he fell asleep on a table in the conference room. While he likes to sleep in, others around him have plans. Neo walked in to the conference room and slammed the door behind her. The loud slam sent Reaper out of his dreams and caused him to roll off the table. He then stood up and stared daggers at Neo.

"About time you got up." Neo said as she walked closer to Reaper.

"Was that really necessary? You know I like to sleep in." Reaper said with slight hints of anger.

"You do realize what time it is right?" She asked.

"Yeah its five so?"

"We scheduled a date for today." Neo stated.

Reaper froze for a bit in confusion. "I don't remember us talking about that before." Reaper said slowly due to his confusion.

Neo raised an eyebrow at Reaper with an upset look on her face. "Oh, I haven't asked you yet."

"Wait, what?" Reaper asked. However before he knew what happened he was pushed against the wall and Neo was in his face. Then she pulled him down a bit and started to kiss him. Reaper was initially in shock and had his eyes wide open but soon he closed his eyes and savored the kiss. Eventually Neo pulled away from Reaper and took a step back.

"So now you know how I feel about you." Neo stated. "Anyway how 'bout you and I go on a date."

"While I'd love to several things interfere with that idea, one, we are leaving for Mount Glenn today, two, I'm a wanted criminal and three, you too are a wanted criminal now." Reaper stated the obvious.

"Okay, true, but you like me too, right?" Neo asked.

"Yes, I like you too, but being criminals complicates thing, you know. We can't do much or we'll get arrested." Reaper stated.

"Again you're right. But being in the middle of a wasteland within a few days we could find a way to be by ourselves by then." Neo suggested.

"We would be doing tasks there too but probably not as much as we have been doing here. Regardless I think we are leaving now so lets go check." Reaper said as he walked over to the door followed by Neo.

Roman noticed the two walking towards him and smirked. "Well, looks like someone is alive now. Seriously, Justinian you sleep in really late, why? Never mind...you two look guilty...is something going on between you two?" Roman asked.

The both of them just stood silently. Reaper just stared angrily at his father while Neo stared daggers. Eventually the two just ignored him and walked on to the Bullhead. They sat in the back as Roman sat in the pilot seat. Roman soon started the airship and took off. The flight would take some time so Reaper took this time to continue sleeping. Neo who was sitting next to him, leaned against Reaper and also decided to sleep. Roman turned back to see the two sleeping like that and smiled.

"Ah...young love." He said to him self as he turned around.

Roman noticed his scroll buzzed and opened it. It was a message from Cinder. "_It seems the White Death has gone to Beacon with the Ice Queen. Be cautious he has a vendetta against you and the White Fang and will kill you should you give him the chance._" Roman groaned in annoyance of the new news and closed his scroll.

Reaper woke up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He noticed something strange about his left side. He looked left to see Neo leaned against him sleeping soundly. '_If only we meet when we weren't criminals._' He thought. Reaper moved his left arm from under Neo and wrapped it around her. In turn she also wrapped her arms around him. '_If only._' He thought again. Then Reaper again closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

This time he woke up to Roman chuckling. "Wow, I was right you two do have something going on. Is that why you sleep late?" Roman asked jokingly. "The ride is over so you should get up." Roman said before departing from the craft.

"Neo, wake up." Reaper said as he gently shook her. "We're here." He said as he got up from his seat when Neo sat up right again. The both of them soon got up and got off the aircraft. They where on the city streets of Mount Glenn. They followed Roman who walked to one of the buildings that had two White Fang members standing there. The three walked in and down several flights of stairs before entering the subterranean city ruins. One of the wandering soldiers showed Roman, Neo and Reaper to their rooms located in the building below the entrance from the surface. The rooms where still in good condition. However when Reaper was checking his room he heard the door open and close behind him. He turned and saw Neo standing in front of the door. She slowly walked closer to him.

"I never did thank you for saving me from the burning car, did I? I almost forgot about that." Reaper stated.

"Well, I know of a way you could thank me." Neo purred seductively. She was now a foot from Reaper and made her move. She wrapped her arms around Reaper's neck and started to kiss him. This was no ordinary 'I like you' kiss, it was filled with passion and love. The two then found themselves on the bed with Neo pinning Reaper to the bed. "I like this as a thank you, Justinian." Neo said before continuing to kiss Reaper.

**And thus ends chapter six. I am writing a self-insertion story but I added a twist. Please read that story too and as always have nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Trouble in a Criminal's Mind

**Hey guys so this chapter was inspired by Praetorianwarrior's review, they pointed out I didn't quite explain the dream Reaper had. They was right it needed to be more in depth but I wanted to save it for its own chapter. Now shall we begin?**

_Reaper was standing in a familiar setting, a hospital room. On the bed in front of him was his dying mother. She had light brown hair and faded blue eyes. She looked so calm, so at peace. Reaper wasn't in his clothes he normally wore, he was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a gray t-shirt and a brown leather jacket over. He was still wearing his pair of dark sunglasses but behind them his eyes where watery and tearing up. He slowly walked up to her left side and knelled next to her._

"_Justinian, you've grown up a lot since I came ill." She said in a soft tone._

"_I've been trying to save you. Dad and I have been trying to get funds to help save your life." Justinian said._

"_While I appreciate it you should stop now before you get caught." His mother said in a concerned and soft tone._

"_But if we stop then you'll die, I never got to see my real father, I can't lose my last real parent." Justinian replied starting to cry._

"_You'll never come back from being a criminal if you don't stop before I die. Please, Justinian, redeem yourself." She said as she held back her tears._

"_Mom, I can save you!" Justinian yelled with the tears in his eyes. "We almost have enough to pay for all you expenses and save you."_

"_Justinian, you can't. My fate has been sealed. Now can I please see your eyes one last time?" She asked as the tears started to roll down her checks._

_He reached up to the sunglasses and removed them slowly. His eyes where closed still and had tears slowly falling down his checks. He opened his eyes and looked at his mother. His eyes where bloodshot and puffed. His eye color still showed through the tears and redness of his eyes, silver. His eyes where a tint of silver. He looked at his mother to see she had a smile across her face._

"_Thank you." She said in a quieter tone. "Thank you for everything."_

_That's when the heart-rate monitor's beeping started to slow down. Justinian hugged his mom one final time and she hugged him too. The beeping slowed down until it was a solid beep. Roman stood in the door frame behind Justinian with his hand over his forehead. Justinian released his mother setting her down gently on the bed and stood up. He turned and looked at his father who was also tears. The two just stared at each other hoping one would say something but they stood there as the nurses came in and escorted the two out. _

Reaper shot straight up from his bed in a cold sweat. He surveyed the room to see he was at Mount Glenn. He got out of his bed, put on his undershirt and pants and walked over to the window and stared out to the subterranean ruins. All he could think about was his mother, even after the encounter he had with Neo earlier that night. He continued to look out the window thinking about what his life had become. '_Mom, you where right, I should have stopped. I'm a monster. WE are monsters now. What kind of hell awaits us? Why did I not listen to you? Can I redeem myself still?_' He thought as he watched Roman and the White Fang load the bombs onto the train cars. He stared at the Paladins he stole as they sat on the train. He was now too deep in the plan of Cinder and too big of a criminal to just disappear, he had to stay on the course and hope the plan unfolds perfectly. He then walked back to his bed, slipped under the covers and returned to the realm of his dreams hoping he would wake up and it was just a dream. Unfortunately this was far from a dream, it was reality.

**So that ends this chapter. I decided to make it short because I only needed it to be this long. Also this is not the end of his problems relating his family, it is just the beginning.**


End file.
